Rhett's delusions
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Just a little piece inspired by one of my fave songs. We all know that at the end, Rhett leaves Scarlett. But what if the final confrontation went a little differently. I do not own anything - wish I did - would make my life even more ace! Well, that's finished...or is it?
1. Verse 1

I never promised you a ray of light  
>I never promised there'd be sunshine every day<br>I'll give you everything I have  
>The good the bad<p>

"I think you'll always be more attracted by glister than by gold. Anyway, I can't wait that long to see. And I have no desire to wait. It just doesn't interest me. I'm going to hunt in old towns and old countries where some of the old times must still linger. I'm that sentimental. Atlanta's too raw for me, too new."

"Stop," she said suddenly.

"Wait a minute Rhett Butler. I've had just as much as I can take from you. All these years you say you have loved me and the only thing that stopped you from saying so is that you were afraid of me."

"Scarlett..."

"No," she shouted, balling her hands into fists, "this is my turn to speak. You've laughed at me, mocked me, and even manipulated me for the last time. And during that time you've lied to me. You – who profess that the one thing you couldn't stand from me is a lie. Well?"

"I did say that didn't I?" Rhett muttered, unapologetically.

"You did. And now, you want to leave because I did not act as you had planned. Because I have been myself."

"It's not like that."

"It is like that. I admit that I could have been kinder to you but you always said that I was born to bully those weaker than me. I always thought you were the strong one but when things didn't go your way, you took it out on me."

"So you did remember some things I said. How ironic that you'd remember that."

"Great ball of fire Rhett, you always do that. You always act like you're so much better than me, like everyone else, when really, you're only fooling yourself. You knew how I felt about Ashley. You knew that I didn't love you. You knew that I didn't want any children and yet you still couldn't stop yourself. "


	2. Verse 2

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below<br>So help me down you've got it wrong  
>I don't belong there<p>

Rhett's hands grabbed Scarlett's shoulders like a flash and she almost feared her neck would break as she reeled back from his thunderous eyes.

"How dare you! By God, woman, you've said some hateful things in your life, but this, this is the worst."

"Why? It's the truth and you know it. I'll admit I grew to love her in my own way..."

"How can you say that? The only person you love is yourself."

"That's because the only person I can depend on is myself."

"That's not true. I was always there for you and you know it. But you were too wrapped up in thoughts of Ashley Wilkes to notice."

He let go of her and she grabbed the staircase pillar. "Yes, I heard you the first time."

"Who was it that enabled you to dance at the bazaar during the war? Who brought you gifts and cloth so that you didn't have to wear that fake mourning? Pray, tell who was it that stole a horse and cart to bring you out of Atlanta? And who gave you the money to start up that lumber business?"

"You may have enabled me to dance and brought gifts but you also encouraged me to forsake my reputation. What was it? Something about having enough courage to do without one, I believe. You kept on at me, mocking the virtues I was brought up with, yet when it suited you, you clung onto them like a dying man."

"Yes, I think I must have been dying. I've been slowly dying from the first day I met you, back at Twelve Oaks."

It was his turn to reel backwards from furious eyes.

"How dare you Rhett Butler! You're a low down nasty cad. I wish I never met you. If anyone should leave, it should be me leaving you!"


	3. Verse 3

**A/N: Apologies for the long hiatus. I've been working on my other stories but this one won't leave me be.**

I always said that I would make mistakes  
>I'm only human and that's my saving grace<br>I'll fall as hard as I try  
>So don't be blinded<br>See me as I really am  
>I have flaws and sometimes I even sin<br>So pull me from that pedestal  
>I don't belong there<p>

The silence between the two was like a cavern.

"I think you're mistaken my pet. That's my line."

She hissed, "Don't you dare call me that. I am not yours. I was never yours and that's what's killing you. You say you know me but do you really?"

He went to nod his head but she cut him off.

"No, don't lie to me now. You've never known me. Not really. You just thought you did. You spent years chasing after a woman who was in love with another man, or who thought she was in love with another me. I realise now that I was in love with the idea Ashley represented."

Rhett made a noise at the sound of Ashley's name but Scarlett ignored it.

"You say you fell in love with me at our first meeting but I think you fell in love with the idea of love. Not me."

His eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare!"

"Think Rhett, you did to me what I did to Ashley! I had an image of what I wanted and made him wear it. For years. You say if I had met you half way, things would have been different but surely if you wanted me to love you, you wouldn't have treated me like you have these past years. You were angry when I rejected you after Bonnie was born and you took it out on me."

His voice was dangerously soft. "Scarlett..."

"Did you ever love Wade and Ella? Or did you love them because they were mine?"

"Of course I love them..."

"Then why didn't you try harder to curb your ways when we were married? Surely you who know everything would have known how close they were to being outcasts? Instead you let me throw away what was left of my reputation. You introduced me to the very same people you now reject. I would never have known them if it weren't for you. I would never have known there were ways to avoid pregnancy. There are so many ways our marriage could have gone. Why, I think I might have realised I loved you sooner if you hadn't persisted in belittling me at every chance you got. Its small wonder I clung to Ashley all these years, when I never had any support from you!"

His tread was light as he veered dangerously close to Scarlett.

"If you were a man I'd break your neck for that!"

"Go on then, you're always threatening to strike me. Do it. I don't care anymore."

He tightened his hold on her shoulders and there was a wild glint in his eye. Moments later, he stepped back, running his hands over his face.

"By God Scarlett, what have you done to me?" He looked back to see that whilst Scarlett was pressed against a corner and her body was shaking, her eyes, those eyes that had haunted him for so long, were stern.

"Do you really think I would strike you?"

"No. Not physically. You've always said that you aren't a gentleman but I think you've buried that under so many layers that's you've deluded yourself into thinking that's true. No, you would never strike me. Instead you bottle your feelings. Let them fester and then they explode. Like the night of the party..."

Neither one spoke, too lost in their memories. Rhett had always been ashamed of that night but now his actions were being raked over hot coals.

He had always admired Scarlett's tenacity. Her independence. She knew what she wanted and went for it. Whereas he...

He heard a small sob from Scarlett and whispered a painful, "What happens now?"


	4. Verse 4

Like to think that you know me  
>But in your eyes<br>I am something above me  
>that's only in your mind<br>Only in your mind

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

(I just wanna love you)  
>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo<br>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo<br>Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Scarlett turned a tearful face towards him, "Rhett, I love you but I can't do this anymore. I can't live with you, knowing what I do now."

"I understand. What will you do?"

She wiped her face with his handkerchief, her eyes temporarily frozen to his signature. "We will stay for Melly's funeral. I'll send for the children and then, once she's buried, I'm going home."

"Of course, Tara. You know my dear; I'll never understand your attachment to that White Elephant."

She shrugged. "It's all I know. I feel safe there."

He would be lying to himself if he didn't say that had hurt. But perhaps, that was best. They both needed time to lick their wounds.

"Where will you go?"

"Charleston, maybe. I'll write you."

"No."

"No?"

"We can't do this anymore Rhett. If we keep hanging on to each other like this, it'll never end. You may write to the children but please, leave me be."

She didn't add that he should have left her alone altogether. At his hurt expression, she continued.

"I need to focus on the children. I'm all they have now and whilst I've been horrible to them, I'm still their mother. I can't focus on them if I'm worried that you'll write or that you'll call or anything."

"Do you really mean this?"

"I need this."

He nodded his head.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Can you send for the children? I told Aunt Pitty that I would help with the funeral arrangements."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll have to be."

He reached for her, half-heartedly, "Scarlett..."

She stepped back and shook her head. "No Rhett."

XxX

Having sent word to Tara, Rhett retired to his room. He couldn't stay still though. Not whilst Scarlett was out. He had the carriage brought around and made for the Wilkes'.

He needed to make his farewells to the only true lady he had ever known.

XxX

Scarlett was surprised to see Rhett there.

"I'm not finished yet." She half-whispered.

"I know. I'll wait for you."

Realisation hit and Scarlett motioned to the room where Melly lay, at peace. His light tread made no sound.

XxX

When he emerged, there were tears in his eyes but he felt a sense of relief blow through him. An angel had returned to heaven, leaving only to wicked and unjust to perish on Earth.

Scarlett stood, waiting and they made their good-byes before returning to the house in silence.

Rhett stood outside, half-wondering what they would do with the house. Yes, it was a monstrosity but he found he had trouble letting go of it.

Leaving Scarlett would be difficult because this time, there was no guarantee that he would be back.

As though she sensed his inner turmoil, Scarlett took Rhett's hand and led him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

XxX

That night, they lay together, not as man and wife but as two people that needed the physical contact of another human being.

XxX

When Scarlett woke, he was still there. She placed a light kiss on his lips before preparing herself for the day and the future heartache that leaving Rhett would bring...


End file.
